poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Wonder Park
''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Wonder Park ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon crossover planned to be made by LegoKyle14 and Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot June Bailey, an aspiring girl with a bright imagination, and her mother come up with the story of Wonderland, a magical amusement park run by a group of animals: Boomer, a big blue bear that greets guests; Greta, a wild boar; Gus and Cooper, beaver brothers; Steve, a porcupine who is in love with Greta; and Peanut, the leader of the park and a chimpanzee that has the ability to create rides by listening to June's mother's voice. Over time, Mrs. Bailey starts to get sick and is sent away for recovery, June starts alienating from Wonderland, and burns the blueprints of the park out of frustration. Sometime later, Mr. Bailey sends June to math camp, after misinterpreting a note from her father as a cry for help, she uses her friend Banky to create a distraction on the bus to escape and return home, instead, she finds a broken-down Wonderland in the woods. The park is currently being stormed by a cloud named the Darkness, June and the animals attempt to fix the park's mechanism but are attacked by Chimpanzombies, the park's former plush toys. In the chaos, June gets separated from the animals and finds herself in a floating chamber known as Zero-G Land. There, June finds Peanut hiding from the Darkness and confesses he felt lost after he stopped hearing the voice in his head, this leads June to realize that the Darkness was created by herself as a result of her cynicism from her mom's illness, the Chimpanzombies break in and take Peanut as their prisoner but June manages to escape. June runs back to the animals to tell them she found Peanut, but also confesses that she is responsible for the Darkness. Feeling upset over this revelation, they abandon her. After noticing the piece of the blueprint and realizing that she has been able to create the ideas for the park herself, June manages to fix one of the attractions to catch up with the animals and make it to the park's mechanics. The gang finds the Chimpanzombies taking Peanut to get sucked up into the Darkness. The animals fight back while June rushes to save Peanut by jumping into the void. She reveals to him that she provided the voice for his imagination and that he should not let the Darkness take over him, giving him an idea to make a slide to escape, and June then notices that the park's mechanics is her name written in cursive, just like the blueprint piece. With Peanut's help, they get the mechanics back up and running by using her name to move the gears, and clear up Wonderland from the Darkness. A cloud remains over the park, to which June interprets as a reminder to continue to be imaginative. June returns home and with it, a cured Mrs. Bailey, and they set up a Wonderland in their backyard. June then shares to other kids the story of Wonderland Trivia * Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis will guest starring in this film. * The Justice Acre Wood Brood will be absent in this film, due to being a past adventure. * This film marks the first debut of Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis from The Weekenders. * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The Bowser Family, Team Rocket, and a ''new villain'' will make their appearance in a bonus ending which this film directly ties to Tino's Adventures of Recess: School's Out and leading up of starting Tino's Adventures Series. * This film along with TV series Winnie the Pooh Goes Hang Out with The Weekenders ''and ''Tino's Adventures of Recess: School's Out takes place between Daniel Eposito's films Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule and Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia. Transcript Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Theme Park Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Upcoming films Category:Prequel films